


Blood Hundredth

by booktick



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Episode: s10e14 A Holy Mess, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: Sidney couldn't recall the last time he had seen the Father so steamed. Perhaps the other boy, the one from Philadelphia, had more fuel in the tank than he originally thought. He'd just have to wait and see if he was correct in that thought.





	Blood Hundredth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.

* * *

Sidney had watched over the boy, of the name Private Nick Gillis, sent from the 4077th for a good while when he received another call from the camp he had grown to love--well, at least the people there. It had been a difficult time at the 4077th from what he heard when the Colonel had rang him. Potter was concerned mostly about one priest known as Father Mulcahy, the boxer from Pennsylvania. He still had the book about it tucked in one of his bags. It just felt right to learn a bit more about the subject, just in case. He liked to learn where he could, same with helping others, listening and being there for people--like at the 4077th. He had had several experiences there that covered all of the above. In fact, one jeep ride later and he was at the VIP tent, ready to serve whatever need was required of him. It would seem, if he were to understand correctly, that Father Mulcahy, despite guiding the boy that defected towards the help he needed, still felt somewhat down and out of place at the 4077th. That had...been hard for Sidney to hear. He had experiences in the past of people he called friends struggling, of falling without a hand to help them stand back up, him being one of them even. 

He would need to be careful.

When he went wandering to find Father Mulcahy, he found the priest in a pair of boxing gloves, punching away at the air. Such a swing the Father had. He hoped he would never be on the receiving end. Sidney couldn't recall the last time he had seen the Father so steamed. Perhaps the other boy, the one from Philadelphia, had more fuel in the tank than he originally thought. He'd just have to wait and see if he was correct in that thought.

"Hi, Father." Sidney barely realizes how his lips meet his eyes, "How are you doin'?"

"Oh-" Francis whipped around faster than he'd seen anyone, maybe faster than Frank Burns even, and boxing gloves still held up as if he were ready to fight. 

However, at the sight of Sidney, Father Mulcahy's expression changed completely, "Sidney, I didn't know you were visiting."

Francis brightened and lowered his gloved hands. The tension had subsided, for the time being. The two took a few steps of caution towards one another until they were able to see each other's blemishes really. Sidney couldn't help but marvel at the existence of Father Francis Mulcahy. 

"Just got in." Sidney shrugged, "Thought I might pop in and say hi."

"Do you require assistance?" The Father adjusted his glasses, keeping his toothy grin "Perhaps merely company at...whatever it is you're here for."

"Well," Sidney rocked on his heels for a moment "With recent events, Colonel Potter just wanted to make sure things were in the up and up here at 4077th. I'm planning on staying for a few days just to check in with you all before heading back."

Sidney doesn't miss the way Francis closes his mouth but maintains the smile.

"Oh. Well." Francis nodded, "My offer still stands. It's always a pleasure to speak with you."

"Same here, Father." Sidney agreed.

They both stood there for what felt like a millennia. Almost at arms length, but not close enough to actually touch hands. Not that they'd try something like that in the time of day it was anyway. Who knows who would walk in? Even if it were Hawkeye Pierce himself, Sidney doubted that'd bring any true relief to either of them. While there might be an understanding shared amongst the three, it just wouldn't be enough in this day and age. An unfortunate circumstance, one that Sidney hoped would change as time went on, at least so boys like he and Francis Mulcahy, people like them, like Hawkeye could just...be. But that was the future and this was now. Despite the conversation dipping its' toe into silence, neither seemed to go back to their previous task, instead merely stood there looking at one another.

Their breathing was the only thing that seemed to fill the air besides the tension. Sidney, much like he usually did, waited for the Father to make the first move. He didn't want to step out of line or say something that was mistaken for something entirely else. Francis had as much as a right to a voice. He just wasn't so sure he'd like what was said, then again who can truly say they're prepared for anything said or done? His throat suddenly felt rather tight, hard to swallow but not breathe--not like last time. He was human after all...

"You look good by the way." Francis finally spoke up, picking up what looked to be a bible though his hand covered the front.

Sidney glanced at the book, nearly avoiding eye contact "Thank you, Father." He licked his lips and looked to his boots, no ice there to slide on it would seem "And you." He added, forcing his head back up.

" _Me_?" Francis seemed to grip the book a tad firmer, knuckles a bit white.

Perhaps it'd be best if he were to leave, let the Father get back to punching air. He'd be there for a few days anyway, and maybe the Father wasn't up to talk about what had happened prior at the 4077th. He'd have plenty of time, he hoped, to speak with him. They didn't have to get it all out in the open right way. Things like this were...delicate. It required a certain sort of touch to it.

"Yes," Sidney laughed, letting himself smile now "A man of the cloth can be just as admirable as a man out of cloth." His smile fell away soon after he realized, when they both realized, what he had just said.

It had slipped out, that was what people said, wasn't it? When they said things they didn't mean or only wanted to think and not say? He could recall reading about that too. But as the words rang over and over in his ears, Sidney suddenly felt a familiar itch at the back of his neck, and it was named Hawkeye. He had let the man influence him something terrible. Here he stood, inside the priest's tent, with nothing but his uniform and a twinkle in his eye. He'd have to pay Hawkeye for that later. But he cleared his throat and reached out, patting Francis' arm as gently as he could. His fingers paused for a breath, holding onto the man's arm for longer than most friends did, and he and the Father were, indeed, _good friends_. There was a jolt that shot through his arm from the touch. The sensation spread and slid out from Sidney's fingertips, and over the flesh on Francis Mulcahy's arm. Francis blinked quickly a few times, that toothy grin faltered and flickered on his face.

"Well," Francis tried to find the words for an appropriate response, not that there were any for that sort of reply. "I'm sure we'll find out, won't we?" The Adam's apple bobbed on the priest's throat.

"Yea." He took a step back and nodded, "I'm gonna go check in with the Colonel." His boots clamped down on the ground as he turned on his heel, this time it was the Father that touched his arm.

That's all it took really. Sidney's back immediately locked up, shoulders stiff and eyes ahead. The Earth wasn't so round anymore, instead it felt like it had tipped over completely. He hadn't had that feeling in a few weeks, give or day a month. He blinked, much slower this time, and did not turn to look back at Francis Mulcahy. Sidney was doing his best to keep his heart from crawling out from his ribs. He bowed his head after a moment, and Francis patted his back. It only made the heat that was at his arm slide down to his legs. He couldn't recall ordering jelly for legs, yet his feet felt... _off_.

"Thank you for stopping by, Sidney." Francis murmured.

"You take care of yourself, Father." Sidney found his voice, "I'll stop by later, hm?"

He was here to help the Father, not try and seduce the man. Not that he had much luck in that particular field, not in these circumstances. It'd be...well, wrong. Not by what they shared between one another but in this current situation, the entire reasoning for being there at that time. He was here because Potter asked him to, because Francis Mulcahy was struggling with his choices.

Yes, there had been moments previous where they both had...lost themselves, as the Father may have referred to it. He couldn't very well try and help Francis with how things went down with the boy seeking sanctuary. He doubted Francis had ever had a gun pointed at him like that before either. It must have been absolutely terrifying for the Father. He knew the feeling, trying to give a helping hand and only to have it bitter. Things had ended for the better, it was  _because_ of the Father that Nick Gillis was receiving treatment now, that that boy could get the help he needed. Francis, on the other hand, needed just as much help Sidney feared. It must have been so difficult for him.

Francis had his faith, sure, but sometimes a friend's ear is just another advantage towards moving forward. He _was_ doing all this for Francis' benefit...wasn't he? Being at the 4077th, stopping by...getting close...but...this _was_ an entirely different situation. He would not let his feelings for the priest cloud what he was sent here to do. There would always be another chance to speak on the other matter, this was more important. Sidney refused to let his knees buckle as he stepped out of the Father's tent and silently counted each step to Colonel Potter's office. It wasn't until he saw Klinger that he realized he had forgotten to breathe the entire walk there.


End file.
